El lenguaje del amor
by basilea
Summary: Catherine está sola en casa... y le echa de menos...


**IN THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE**

By Basilea

Llego a una casa vacia, a mi casa vacia, y estoy tan cansada que nisiquiera puedo pensar en el desayuno... todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ducharme y dormir. Cada vez me cuesta mas enfrentarme a ellas, a las victimas… Cada vez es mas dificil porque cada vez es mas cotidiano. Menos los niños. Los niños resultan siempre inesperados. 

Me desnudo frente al espejo, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en si mi cuerpo resulta atractivo todavía… siento que no queda nada de mis años de bailarina. Y me alegro. Pero no ya no estoy segura sobre él. Los hombres me miran… los hombres siempre miran, pero yo me veo cansada… y sé que hace mucho tiempo que no le entrego mi cuerpo a nadie. Demasiado tiempo. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Ya no. Sólo puedo pensar en un hombre a quien quisiera entregarme, pero sé que nunca se lo diré. 

Desnuda por completo ante el espejo contemplo my reflejo, y su imagen se aparece detrás de mi. Sonríe. Y yo imagino sus manos en mi cuerpo, y casi puedo sentir su tacto en mi piel. Estoy muy cansada, pienso, y me meto en la ducha esperando que el agua calinte me relaje los músculos, y me borre la sensación de vacio que siento desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero acariciarme el cuerpo para enjabonarme me hace pensar en lo que sentiría si fueran sus manos las mias… No, la ducha no me ayuda.

Me envuelvo en la toalla y me peino, intentando concentrarme en la tarea, pero vuelve su imagen junto a mi al mirarme en el espejo. Y sé que quiero que se quede ahí, detrás de mi, acompañandome… 

_I´ll send a message to you_

_I close my eyes and hope it gets through_

Y le llamo con el pensamiento, con la esperanza de que me escuche… 

_It´s in the language of love_

Porque ahora sé que le quiero. Le quiero. He tardado quince años en ser capaz de reconocer el sentimiento… ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de compartirlo con él ahora?

_It´s in your touch there in your mouth._

Un sólo beso. Un tímido beso debajo del muerdago y quince años de amistad se desvanecen. Habría podido besarle durante el resto de mi vida… aún deseo hacerlo…

_I wonder if you hear me tonight_

_Sometimes you´re so far __away._

Pero nunca estoy segura de nada. Ya nisiquiera parecemos amigos… Ni siquiera puedo hablar con él como antes… Y siento como se aleja de mi, como le pierdo, y no puedo soportarlo.

_I want to have you near me tonight_

Le necesito tan cerca como antes... todavía mas cerca que antes…

_Do you belong to me?_

Pero nunca sabré si él quiere lo mismo.

_Who loves you?_

_Who´re you gonna run to?_

_Who loves you?_

_Whatcha gonna do about it?_

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería si él lo supiera, si me correspondiera… Si fuera capaz de quererme como le quiero yo. Me pregunto qué sucedería si escuchara mi mensaje y lo comprendiera…

_Who loves you?_

_Who´re you gonna run to?_

_Who loves you?_

_Whatcha gonna do about it now?_

Pero soy cobarde. Tan cobarde que me pongo el camisón y me meto en la cama esperando conciliar un sueño sin sueños, vacio de él. Aunque sé que no lo conseguiré.

_So tired I can´t fall asleep,_

_I close my eyes and breath in the heat._

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, él está aquí, en mi cama, a mi lado. Casi pudo olerle. 

_I´ve got this passion for you_

_Like inspiration out of the blue._

Me sorprendo todavía de sentirme así. Quince años sin darme cuenta y en pocos dias, él es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Todo en lo que quiero pensar. Y le llamo una vez mas con el pensamiento mientras me duermo, con la esperanza de que me entienda…

_Who loves you?_

_Who´re you gonna run to?_

_Who loves you ?_

_Whatcha gonna do about it?_

Me despierta el timbre de la puerta. No quiero levanterme, todavía puedo sentir lo que me hacía en mi sueño, pero entonces me asalta una idea. ¿Y si ah recibido mi mensaje? Corro hacia la puerta, sin saber lo que haré si es él pero deseando que lo sea.

_Who loves you?_

_Who´re you gonna run to?_

_Who loves you ?_

_Whatcha gonna do about it now?_

Su sonrisa  es lo primero que aparece ante mi al abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos azules. Y oigo su voz aunque sé que no está hablando: "¿Me llamabas?"

_I send a message to you_

_I close my eyes and hope it gets through..._

********************************************************************************************************

**Fin**


End file.
